Semiconductors are ubiquitous in modern society and used in a wider range of uses. Some examples are modern electronic components such as diodes, transistors, etc. Semiconductors are also used commonly to create wafers or substrates that can be used in electronics for fabrication of integrated circuits or printed circuit boards or photovoltaic cells. Wafer fabrication processes are carefully controlled and managed processes.
Cluster tools are increasingly used in the semiconductor manufacturing industry for semiconductor product fabrication. For example cluster tools are increasingly being used in wafer manufacturing. Cluster tools are integrated machines that are used to manufacture wafers utilizing known manufacturing processes. Cluster tools are electronically controlled machines that automatically function based on a programmed control schedule. Cluster tools provide a flexible, reconfigurable and efficient environment, resulting in higher productivity while resulting in shorter cycle times.
Multi cluster tool systems are increasingly used for more complicated semiconductor processing procedures. For example more complex wafer processing procedures require multi cluster tool systems. A multi cluster tool system is formed when a plurality of cluster tools i.e. single cluster tools are located adjacent each other and connected to each other. When K number of single cluster tools makes up a multi cluster tool system, it is referred to as a K cluster tool system.
There is economic interest in optimizing the semiconductor product manufacturing process to maximize the production of semiconductor products (e.g. wafers) by reducing manufacturing time. There exists a need to improve the control of the multi cluster tool system to reduce inefficiencies and minimize waiting times within a system cycle i.e. a semiconductor processing cycle. It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a multi cluster tool system and a method of controlling the multi cluster tool system that will ameliorate one or more of the current problems associated with known multi cluster tool systems or at least provide the public with a useful alternative.